custombioniclefandomcom_de-20200215-history
Die BMA`s (Tuyet`s Reise)
center|350px Willkommen zu den diesjährigen Bionicle Movie Awards. Ich bin euer Moderator Toa Kongu. Kommen wir gleich zum ersten Film: Tuyet`s Reise. Bioniclemaster724 wie finden sie es, dass ihr Film gleich für drei Auszeichnugen nominiert ist? Ich finde es toll, dass mein Film in den Kategorien, beste Weiterführung, bester Film und beste Schauspieler nominiert ist. Apopo Weiterführung wie sind sie darauf gekommen genau nach "Die vielen Tode von Toa Tuyet" anzuknüpen? Ich habe zuvor schon einige Geschichten im Lego Forum geschrieben, aber keine davon hat mir so richtig gut gefallen. Dann meldete ich mich in Wiki-Nui an und fand schließlich das Fan-Fiction Wiki. Dort habe ich mein erstes Drehbuch geschrieben: Die Reise. Dieses Drehbuch habe ich aber nicht im Internet veröffentlich, sondern nur von Hand zu Hand weiterreichen lassen. Der Erfolg des Drehbuchs verlangte eine Verfilmung. Ich würde mal sagen niemand. Wie waren die Castings? Ach ja, die Castings. Ich musste Schauspieler finden die sich den Rollen gut anpassen konnten. Schließlich stellte ich als Bösewicht Tuyet ein. Lhikan und Nidhiki konnten mit ihren Schauspielkünsten auch sehr überzeugen, und Teridax hatte ja schon viel Filmerfahrung, da war ein Casting überflüssig. Und aus diesem Grund wurde die Geschichte wohl auch in Tuyet`s Reise umbenannt. Genau. Die Dreharbeiten verliefen aber nicht ganz harmlos. Wir hatten die eine Szene in der Tuyet mit Krika kämpft und über eine Wurzel stolpert. Diese Szene mussten wir ersteinmal ungefähr zwanzig mal Drehen, da Tuyet die Wurzel nie ganz traf, und als es dann klappte brach sie sich eine Rippe. Das hört sich ja gefährlich an. Gab es sonst irgendwelche komplikationen? Oh ja, als Tuyet aus dem Gefängnis von Ta-Metru floh, sollte sie Nidhiki mit einem Wasserstrahl gegen die Wand schleudern, sie konnte aber die Wucht nicht richtig einschätzen und hat aus versehen die ganze Kulisse zerstört. Da wir gerade von Tuyet sprechen, sie ist mein nächster Gast. Ich bedanke mich sehr herzlich bei Bioniclemaster724 und ich hoffe dass sie die Preise gewinnen. Geht mir genauso. Tuyet`s Interview Hallo Tuyet. Na, sind sie schon auf die Preisvergabe gespannt? Und wie. Ich finde jeder Film hat diese Auszeichnung verdient aber nur der beste kann gewinnen. Eine sehr sportliche Einstellung. Der Produzent und Autor des Films, Bioniclemaster724, hat mir schon erzählt, dass die Dreharbeiten zu Tuyet`s Reise nicht ganz angenehm für sie waren. Ja, das ist richtig, ich habe mir während des Drehs eine Rippe und mein rechtes Bein gebrochen. Wie dem auch sei. Im ersten Kapitel gab es so ein Kommentar von Lhikan was hatte das zu bedeuten ich zitiere: Hat dir unsere gemeinsame Zeit... nicht gefallen? Ja dieses Kommentar sollte darauf aufmerksam machen wie nahe Tuyet und Lhikan sich standen und schließlich ist es auch im dritten Film, Der Große Krieg, entscheidend. Richtig, der Wahnsinnige Erfolg des Films hat noch zu zwei Fortsetzungen geführt. Die Dreharbeiten zu "Eine Welt ohne Toa" sind schon Abgeschlossen. Und das Drehbuch zu "Der Große Krieg" ist auch schon fertig. Tuyet, wann beginnen die Dreharbeiten, und worum geht es in den beiden Filmen? Die Dreharbeiten zum dritten Film werden im Oktober dieses Jahres beginnen. Im zweiten Teil spielen die Hauptpersonen aus dem ersten Teil nur kleine Rollen. In "Eine Welt ohne Toa" geht es darum was sich parallel zu "Tuyet`s Reise" abspielt und führt direkt in den Großen Krieg. Da sind wir ja schon mal gespannt. Eine Frage Quält mich noch, Tuyet. Mit wem hast du dich am Set am besten verstanden? Das ist eine schwere Frage, ich hatte mit Lhikan und Nidhiki ja nur kleine Szenen. Also würde ich jetzt mal ganz keck Teridax behaupten. Nicht dass ich jetzt wirklich auf die böse Seite wechsle, er ist nur ein großes Talent. Ah ja, Teridax wird auch noch auftreten. Ich bedanke mich bei dir schon einmal recht herzlich Tuyet, danke dass du so informativ warst. Bitte sehr. Oh, noch eine letzte Frage. Welcher Film ist, deiner Meinung nach, die schärfste Konkurrenz zu Tuyet`s Reise? Ich weiß es wirklich nicht. Alle Filme sind sehr gut. Danke und viel Glück. Teridax` Interview Teridax, schön dass sie heute bei den BMA`s dabei sein können, sind sie denn schon gespannt auf das Ergebnis? Ich bin in etwa so gespannt, wie als Bioniclemaster724 mir die Rolle angeboten hatte. Ergo ich freue mich schon. Ok. Tuyet hat uns schon erzählt, dass die Chemie zwischen euch beiden gestimmt hat, sehe ich da eine Romaze kommen? Nein. Obwohl ich Tuyet im letzten Film das Angebot dazu machen werde, mehr will ich noch nicht dazu verraten. Wie ist ihre Meinung zu den Filmen? Ich meine jetzt nicht die Nominierten, sondern "Tuyet`s Reise" und "Eine Welt ohne Toa". Sie sind Genial. Obwohl ich nur einen kurzen Auftritt in dem zweiten Teil haben werde war ich jeden Tag am Set. Kannst du uns in ein paar Sätzen erklären was in den nächsten zwei Filmen passieren wird? Ich will jetzt nicht zu viel verraten, sonst wird Bioniclemaster724 noch sauer und ich kann nicht in weiteren Filmen mitspielen, aber ich denke so viel kann ich sagen, da es ja schon bekannt ist, dass Lhikan und Nidhiki in Schattentoa verwandelt werden. Im zweiten Film wird es darum gehen, wie genau die beiden zu Schattentoa wurden und mit Icarax nach Destral reisen um dort ausgebildet zu werden, doch alles kommt ganz anderst. Im dritten Teil geht es fast ausschließlich um den Kampf um das Universum. Das sind neue Informationen Teridax. Es gibt gerüchte, dass du dich nie trauen würdest deinen Plan selbst zu verwirklichen, sondern immer deine Gehilfen losschickst, sowie Krika, den hast du an die Oberfläche geschickt um den Nui-Stein zu holen. Das bin nicht ich. Ich befolge nur die Anweisungen des Drehbuches, aber diese Gerüchte gab es auch schon bei den anderen drei Filmen in denen ich mitgespielt habe, und ich muss sagen. Wieso sich die Hände schmutzig machen, wenn es auch jemand anderst tun kann. Spielst du damit auf etwas an? Ja Kongu, das tue ich. Ich musste Icarax schicken um Lhikan und Nidhiki in Schattentoa zu verwandeln, obwohl ich es selbst tun wollte. Zum Glück wird..., Äh... SPOILER! Können wir das Thema wechseln? Das ist natürlich schade. Und wo wir gerade von Lhikan reden, er ist mein nächster Gast. Danke dass du heute hier sein konntest, bereite dich noch auf die Preisverleihung vor, du musst nähmlich die Preise überreichen. War mir eine Freude Kongu. Oh noch eine Frage. Welcher Film ist in deinen Augen die größte Konkurrenz? Oh, das ist schwer zu sagen, aber es könnte schon sein, dass wir den Preis an "Valley of the Mangai" oder an einen Teil von "Im Schatten der Apokalypse" verlieren können. Ok bye. Tschüssi. Lhikan´s Interview Bitte Begrüßen sie mit mir Lhikan. Hallo Lhikan, du hast in Tuyet`s Reise ja auch nur eine kleine Rolle abbekommen. Aber dafür eine wichtige, was ist das für ein Gefühl dafür verantwortlich zu sein, dass eine der größten Gefahren durch deine Schuld freikommt und dass du Teridax nicht aufhalten konntest Mata Nui einzuschläfern? Oh wow, Kongu. Das sind sehr schwere Fragen. Also zur ersten. Es ist natürlich immer blöd wenn man schuld an etwas... äh... ungutem ist. Und das mit Teridax. Na ja, das war so er hat einen Dunklen Jäger, Krekka, auf mich gehetzt damit ich ihn nicht rechtzeitig aufhalten konnte, mehr darüber erfahrt ihr im zweiten Teil "Eine Welt ohne Toa". Höre ich da Schleichwerbung? Ich denke nicht. Wer den ersten Teil mag wird auch den zweiten mögen. Wir ihr wisst hat Tuyet`s Reise ja kein richtiges Ende, das wird es auch nicht im zweiten Teil geben, wie die ganze Geschichte ausgeht erfahrt ihr im dritten Teil. Na den muss ich mir dann natürlich auch ansehen. Lhikan, ich habe eine Frage an dich. Hast du gemerkt, dass die Chemie zwischen Tuyet und Teridax stimmte oder bin ich jetzt einfach nur Paranoid? Ich denke letzteres trifft zu, Kongu. Viele wissen es zwar noch nicht, aber während des Drehs zum zweiten Teil sind Tuyet und ich ein paar geworden. Oh wow. Das ist ja... nein das wusste ich auch noch nicht. Na, ja es hat auch viele geschockt, aber vielleicht haben wir uns auch zu sehr in unsere Rollen hineinversetzt. Stimmt, ich habe doch glatt vergessen wieso wir hier sind. Also wie ist deine Meinung zu den nominierten Filmen? Sie sind alle sehr gut. Jeder Film hat diesen Preis verdient, ich meine Tuyet´s Reise ist ja für drei Kategorien Nominiert und am besten wäre es wenn wir ihn für "Beste Schauspieler" gewinnen würden. (lächelt) Aha du fandest also, dass die Schauspieler sehr gut waren, besser als der Film selbst? Nein, alles an der Produktion war super, ich finde es sehr gut, dass ich die Ehre hatte das Casting zu gewinnen. Na das hören wir doch gerne, danke dass du hier warst Lhikan. Mach dich noch kurz fertig für die Preisverleihung. Hat mich gefreut. Die Preisverleihung startet auch schon in 15 Minuten, doch bevor sie das tut unterhalten wir uns nochmal mit Bioniclemaster724. Bioniclemaster724´s Interview So Bioniclemaster724. Da bist du auch schon wieder. Wir haben ein paar interessante Informationen über die nächsten beiden Filme bekommen, können damit aber noch nicht so richtig was anfangen. Kannst du uns erklären, worum es in den beiden Filmen wirklich geht? Klar Kongu. Also der zweite Film beginnt während der großen Katastrophe, bei der Tuyet ja immernoch im Gefängnis sitzt. Dann kann Tuyet an die Oberfläche fliehen. Es ist also noch eine kleine wiederholung vom ersten Teil, es geht damit weiter, dass Teridax, Krika und Icarax auf die Insel holt und Krika an die Oberfläche schickt. Während Icarax Lhikan und Nidhiki verwandelt, Teridax schickt die drei sofort nach Destral. Krika kommt nach. Sie beginnen damit Lhikan und Nidhiki auszubilden, doch Dume kommt dazwischen. Mehr will ich nicht sagen, der Film läuft ja schon in ein paar Wochen an. Gut, dann wissen wir ja schon mal auf was wir gefasst sein können. Wird es in dem Film auch verluste oder tode geben? Wir werden neue Charaktere kennenlernen, wie z. B. ein altes Mitglied der Toa Mangai, Toa Jadekaiser. Und ein Charakter wird für immer und ewig versklavt. Wow. Und wie steht es mit dem dritten Teil? Da werden wir zwei neue Hauptcharaktere kennenlernen, es wird viele Tode geben, da sich der dritte Teil ja ausschließlich mit dem Krieg beschäftigt. Das hört sich alles spannend an. Du hast ja schon angedeutet, dass du dir nicht sicher bist ob ihr überhaupt einen Preis gewinnt, falls doch welcher sollte es sein? Ich würde sagen "Beste Weiterführung" denn es war sehr schwer für mich an einer Stelle anzuknüpfen, die in der Originalstory nicht näher beleuchtet wird. Nochmal. Wie bist du auf die Idee gekommen gerade an dieser Stelle anzuknüpfen? Wie schon gesagt, ich brauchte eine Stelle die nicht näher beschrieben wurde um meine ganz eigene Story zu kreiren. Ich wollte mal etwas anderes bringen, ich wollte, dass ein Toa der größte Feind der Toa ist. Irgendwie ein bisschen Ironisch. Ja, aber das scheint bei den Zuschauern gut anzukommen. Gut, Bioniclemaster mehr will ich gar nicht wissen. Die Preisverleihung startet jeden Augenblick, du solltest dich schon einmal bereit machen um schnell auf die Bühne zu kommen falls ihr gewinnt. Hoffen wir das beste. Die Preisvergabe: Beste Weiterführung Kommen wir nun zu der Kategorie "Beste Weiterführung". Den Preis hierfür vergeben Kailani und Teridax. (Publikum Applaudiert) Teridax, was glaubst du, welcher Film wird gewinnen? Ich weiß es nicht, Kailani. Alle Filme sind zu gut. Gute Antwort. Kommen wir nun zu den Nominierungen. Nominiert für die "Beste Weiterleitung" sind: *Jadekaiser mit: Im Schatten der Apokalypse " Das Largus Projekt " *IgnikaNuva mit: Valley of the Mangai *Bioniclemaster mit: Tuyet`s Reise *Nochmal Jadekaiser mit: Die Kaiser Garde 2 " Gefühle im Einklang " und last but not least: *Skorpi mit: Ein unglücklicher Matoraner 1. Und der Gewinner für "Beste Weiterleitung" lautet: Jadekaiser mit Die Kaiser Garde 2 "Gefühle im Einklang". Herzlichen Glückwunsch. (Jadekaiser und Tuyet betreten die Bühne) Danke, es ist eine Ehre hier oben zu stehen und den Preis für die "Beste Weiterleitung in den Händen zu halten. Ich weiß gar nicht wem ich danken soll, ich danke allen Schauspielern, die in meinem Film mitgespielt haben und natürlich den Fans, die dafür gesorgt haben, dass ich jetzt hier oben stehen darf. Willst du noch etwas sagen, Tuyet? Ja. Danke. (Sie nehmen den Preis und verlassen die Bühne). Das waren die Gewinner von der Kategorie "Beste Weiterführung" und nun folgt die Kategorie "beste Schauspieler". Die Preisvergabe: Beste Schauspieler Den Preis hierfür übergeben Toa Tuyet und Nidhiki. (Die beiden betreten die Bühne). "Ich habe den ganzen Abend lang versucht meine Rede auswendig zu lernen, aber dann dachte ich mir: Wieso soll ich die lernen wenn ich nicht mal selbst nominiert bin?" (Publikum versteht den Witz nicht). "Ok Nidhiki genug mit den supi dupi Witzen. (Publikum lacht, aus unverständlichen Gründen) Ähhhh... kommen wir zu den Nominierungen. Nominiert für den Award in der Kategorie "beste Schauspieler" sind: *Toa Tuyet aus "Tuyet`s Reise" *Toa Tuyet Hunter Seeker aus "Im Schatten der Apokalypse *Teridax aus "Tuyet`s Reise" *Nidhiki aus "Nidhiki`s Rache und last but not least *Lhikan aus "Die Rebellion". "Nidhiki willst du den Gewinner bekannt geben oder soll ich es tun?" "Keine Ahnung Tuyet, wie wäre es dir den recht?" "Ach das ist mir eigentlich egal. Wie wärs wenn..." (Ein Zuschauer steht auf und wirft Popcorn auf die beiden und ruft:) "Macht schon oder ich komme runter und les es selber vor!!!!" Tuyet: "Ok ich gebe den Gewinner bekannt. Der Gewinner in der Kategorie "beste Schauspieler" ist: Teridax aus Tuyet`s Reise. Leider hat Teridax ein kleines Magenproblem und muss deshalb hinter der Bühne bleiben, ich werde den Preis stellvertretend annehmen, und möchte dabei meinen Eltern danken, dass sie mich immer so gut unterstützt haben, und..." (Nidhiki unterbricht sie) Nidhiki: "Du weißt schon, dass es nicht dein Preis ist, oder?" Tuyet: "Gute Nacht" (die beiden verlassen die Bühne). Okay das war eine seltsame Preisvergabe in der Kategorie "beste Schauspieler" kommen wir nun zur Kategorie "bester Film" Preisvergabe: Bester Film Den Preis für "Bester Film" wird von Bioniclemaster724 und Jadekaiser vergeben. Seltsam, genau die beiden haben Preise bekommen. Aber na ja egal, bitte auf die Bühne. (BM724 und Jadekaiser kommen auf die Bühne) Ich bin sehr geehrt heute den Preis für den "besten Film" zu vergeben, wie stehts mit dir Jadekaiser? Mir geht es genauso, und hier sind die Nominierungen: *IgnikaNuva mit: Valley of the Mangai 2 *Nathanael mit: Die Rebellion *Bioniclemaster724 mit: Tuyet`s Reise *Skorpi mit: Ein unglücklicher Matoraner 2 und *Ich, Jadekaiser mit: Im Schatten der Apokalypse. Und der Gewinner in dieser Kategorie ist............................................................................................." Raus damit Jadekaiser! Es ist.... unglaublich, jeder Film hat genau 20% der Stimmen, das bedeutet jeder Film hat die Kategorie "bester Film" gewonnen, alle auf die Bühne. (alle Autoren kommen auf die Bühne). Skorpi: Wir fühlen uns geehrt, dass wir alle euch so überzeugt haben, wir sind froh, dass wir alle gewonnen haben. Bioniclemaster724: Ja, jetzt muss ich nicht Sauer, eingeschnappt oder Eifersüchtig sein^^. Kategorie: Komödie Nathanael: Jetzt gehen wir auf die Afterparty und feiern unseren Sieg.